iWork for Nevel
by CorruptedGamerGirl
Summary: Nevel takes control of one of the iCarly Gang Members to work for him to ruin iCarly. A Short Story with chapters and might have  Seddie! Now Rated K. TEMERARILY ON HOLD! sorry.
1. Prologue: Kidnapped

iWork For Nevel

Prologue

Carly, Sam and Freddie were walking from school to Carly's apartment to do iCarly.

After iCarly everyone was on the couch watching television. Except Sam who was raiding Carly's Fridge, When the computer on the counter turned on and shoed an all too familiar room with a boy.

Carly, Sam and Freddie went to see who it was. Nevel.

"Hello iCarly gang" Nevel said.

"What do you want Nevel?" Freddie asked

"I just thought I'd tell you that you would be ruing the day pretty soon. Get ready iCarly's." and with that the computer monitor shut off.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Sam asked

"I Don't know, but we better be careful he's capable of destroying our iCarly." Carly said.

"Well, I'm gonna go home. My mom's leaving the house soon and want's me to baby sit my cousin." Sam said

"okay. Bye Sam. See you tomorrow." Carly said before going upstairs to take a shower.

"Bye Sam." Freddie said

"Bye Nub." Sam said before walking out the door.

Sam's POV (5:32 a little dark)

I was walking down the street to my house. I love babysitting Travis. He is 11 years old, wears glasses and has blond spiky-like hair (Johnathan Lipnicki who played George Little in "Stuart Little"). He is so adorable. I love babysitting my baby cousin. I wander if my aunt brought him to my house yet.

I was just thinking about what my cousin and I would do when suddenly I was pulled into an alley and my mouth was covered with a cloth


	2. Chapter 1: What's Up With Sam?

Chapter 1

IMPROVED!

Sam's POV

~*Wednesday*~

I woke up in a room that seemed really weird. I had to squint to see everything. I felt like I was standing but how can I stand while I was knocked out. I looked down to see I was chained to something like those things you put a dead body on to examine it but this one was in a standing position. Chains were hooked to the top of the board. There was something on top of my head like a metal hat. My feet were hooked to the board also. I was so confused. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! I started to breathe fast and heavily OMIGOSH!

I heard a slight creak and looked towards the door. Nevel. My eyes widened. Oh Man.

"Hello Sam." He said walking towards me. I glared at him.

"What do you want Nevel?" I asked REALLY mad you wouldn't want to take another step towards me.

"oh nothing…I just wanted someone to help me with my plans." What the hell was he talking about- oh never mind. Wait. OMIGOSH. He's talking about ME being a part of his plan. This is not going to end well.

"All right now let's start shall we." my eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He smiles. "Don't worry Sam. I'm just going to erase part of your brain and I'll be controlling you so you can do what I want you to do."

"and what is it that you want me to do?"

"Shut down iCarly."

"WHAT?"

He pressed a button on the table thingy next to what keeps me standing and I felt like I was getting electrocuted. I looked down to the floor screaming. The pain was too much.

I saw Nevel press the button again from the corner of my eye before I black out.

General POV

Nevel smirked at his accomplishment. Now to get his plan into action.

~*Friday*~

Carly's Apartment and Freddie's POV

I haven't seen Sam today. I hope she's okay. I tried texting her but she never answers.

It was time for iCarly and when Carly texted Sam. She Answered. She said she'd be here in 5.

When she came upstairs I asked her why she wasn't in school yesterday or today. She said she had business to take care of. When she said that she had a creepy smile on her face. I raise my eyebrows at her. Carly said the show was starting so I couldn't ask what Sam was doing.

After the show Carly said she was going to take a shower. I told Sam I would go home to get something from my room. When I went out the door still in front of the studio I saw Sam heading towards my laptop. Probably playing games, so I went home. I really went home cause when I'm alone with her I get nervous because I like her. No. I don't like her. I Love Her.


	3. Chapter 2: Shutdown iCarly?

Nevel's POV

I watched as Sam did the show with her friends. I put a very tiny camera in her earrings. It was something I made. It was stud earrings but I took out the studs, put fake hollow black see-through studs. I put the camera inside it. That's how small it is.

I watch as their show ends. Carly goes to take a shower and Freddie goes home to get whatever it is he has to get. I also put a small earpiece in Sam's ear and a small microphone on her bra strap under her t-shirt. (the best part about putting that there was (since she's under my control) making her take her shirt off.) (A/N: I hated writing that part because I'm not a lesbo but I'm writing in a guys pov so I wrote it and don't ask me why I put that part.)

She has full breasts not like Carly does. Her's is small. What? Come on, I'm a guy, I have hormones. Anyway, I told Sam to go to Freddie's computer. I happened to see Freddie look through the door as Sam walked to the laptop.

"Now Sam, put on a gaming website that you like for a little until I tell you to stop.". She does what I tell her to. I give her 5 minutes and in only 3 minutes she won 4 racings games.

"All right Sam, turn your head towards the door." she did as I said and I saw Freddie was gone. "Okay, turn the game off." Sam turned it off. "Now pull up the iCarly website." iCarly came up and since it's on Freddie's laptop, it shows the bar on top to put in the password for the person who created the website. "Put in Freddie's password that happens to be 'Tech-Man' like you call him."

When she did that I saw the button I was looking for. I smirked seeing I'm 1 second away 'til victory is mine (A/N: That reminds me of Stewie from Family Guy.)

"Press the 'Delete Website' button on the top right corner." I get anxious leaning closer to my computer.

Now here's the truth. I' v wanted to be friends with Sam. She has all the good ideas of what to do and other stuff. Now that she's under my control and could tolerate me, we can be friends like I wanted us to be. I also think she's Hot maybe I can make her kiss me. No I'm not that mean. I'll get to know her first. All right back to what's happening.

I see her move the curser to the button. Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on. Now all she has to do is click. When the curser is on the button…

Carly comes in and Sam turns around frightened that she might've been caught. Damn you, Carly.

"Hey Sam." Carly greets to her.

"H-hi Carly. What are you doing here." Yeah what ARE you doing there.

"Oh nothing just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Groovie Smoothies since Spencer's bringing a girl here anyway." I raised my eyebrows. Spencer's brining a girl over.

"Spencer's bringing a girl over?" Sam speaks my mind.

"Yeah he's finally met this girl at an art museum. They started talking, had some things in common…they really hit it off."

"Wow that's…good." Sam says with a smile that's say 'did you have to come NOW?'.

"So?"

" 'So?' What"

"Do you wanna go to Groovie Smoothies? Do you really wanna see SPENCER make out with someone." Carly says with a chuckle.

I tell Sam what to do. "Say 'no' and go with them to the Groovie Smoothie."

She does as I say. "No. I really don't want to see Spencer do that. That's just gross. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3: Second Chance  Fail

Nevel's POV

Sam went to the Groovie Smoothies with her friends. All Carly and Freddie talked about were some ideas for iCarly and I made up some good suggestions as if I were Sam and let her repeat what I tell her to.

Carly [FINALLY!] gets a text message from Spencer.

**To: Little Sister Carly**

**From: Spencer**

_**My Date's finished. You can come back now. OH! Before you leave BRING ME A SMOOTHIE PLLEEEEAASSEE! And also a fire extinguisher. Thank you! **_

They get up and leave to Carly's house. Maybe I should make Sam sleepover there so I can get another chance of deleting the website. "Sam. When you get to Carly's house ask her if you can sleepover." She didn't answer cause I told her not to answer whenever I talk so Carly and Freddie wouldn't suspect something.

They got to Carly's house and Sam did as I asked. "Hey Carly, Can I sleepover here tonight?"

She asks as she follows Carly over to the couch.

"Sure, but why?" Carly asks with a confused smile. Before I can tell Sam what to say, she beats me to it.

"My mom and I got into another fight **and** I do _**not**_ want to see her walking around in her bikini again trying to stretch it out." I sat back proud that she can lie very good. 'Good Girl' I say to her through the earpiece.

Carly chuckles at what Sam says and turns on the television. I told Sam to just do whatever it is her and Carly do.

I went up to my room. I grabbed my clock and set the alarm to wake me up at 3:00AM. I watched some television, ate dinner, updated my website, (There's actually a website called but it has nothing to do with reviews from shows and stuff like what was told on iNevel) and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was three o'clock AM. I pressed the button that stops the ANNOYING (I think the alarm sound is SOO ANNOYING! I hate it SOOO much!) sounds. I walk quietly downstairs so I won't wake mother up. I walk through the door that is in my living room and sit down in front of my computers. I get the mic and turn on a computer to see through Sam's earrings.

"Sam." I say through the mic.

She wakes up still half asleep. "Wha- huh?"

"Go up to the studio." I tell her.

"oh. Right. Okay" She says remembering she has a job to do. She walks upstairs and turns on Freddie's laptop. She clicks on the internet icon and types in iCarly dot com in the bar on top. She logs in and right as she does that…

The door opens.

Not AGAING!

Sam turns around fast and sees Freddie.

"H-hey Freddie! What are you…doing…here?" Sam asks. Freddie looks at her confused.

"We have to do 'Wake up, Spencer!' Remember?"


End file.
